


Seductive frozen peas

by TuliaNayeli



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bucky Barnes works for Stark Industries, FBI Agent Steve Rogers, First Meetings, M/M, Meet-Cute, Police Brutality, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Steve doesn't like bullies, i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-19 19:01:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5977755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TuliaNayeli/pseuds/TuliaNayeli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I can hear you arguing with a policeman and from what I can tell you had to be forcefully removed from a public area because you sat on the ground and refused to move and you’re confused about what they’re charging you with.<br/>----<br/>“You can’t just take me because you decided you don’t like my face. Which frankly, how can you not like my face. But I really want to know what I did wrong. Considering all I have done is sitting in a public area, massaging my feet.”<br/>“I have the authority to take you to the station and I don’t need to justify myself to a delinquent as yourself.” The other, probably a cop, answered.<br/>Steve frowned. That is not how it works.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seductive frozen peas

**Author's Note:**

> I read this prompt (http://imondeckyeahimupnext.tumblr.com/post/119043365231/aus-for-when-both-members-of-your-otp-are-stubborn) on tumblr and I immediately thought Stucky. I have some difficulties with this pairing, I hope I did them justice. Let me know what you think!

I can hear you arguing with a policeman and from what I can tell you had to be forcefully removed from a public area because you sat on the ground and refused to move and you’re confused about what they’re charging you with.

 

\----

 

Steve is totally, completely, utterly dead on his feet. The last mission has been truly exhausting and when they got back three hours ago, all he wanted to do was take a hot shower, eat and sleep for fourteen hours straight.

 

The shower, albeit cold, he got.

 

But of course Fury wanted to debrief immediately.

 

And of course Nat wanted to celebrate the successful ending of a high risk op.

 

And let’s just say that Steve knows better than to go against either of them. He likes all his limbs attached to his body.

 

Having drunk only coke, Steve feels as level-headed as one can feel running on no sleep in the past twenty-six hours. Which is to say, not all that much.

 

But surely enough to know he isn’t hearing things. Although the conversation he catches certainly is weird enough to be a figment of his imagination.

 

As he nears the street corner, he catches an unpleasant, nasal voice.

 

“Sir, could you please get in the car?”

 

“I would, if you’d tell me what the fuck for. I’d really like to know what you’re planning on charging me with. ‘Cause as far as I know, I didn’t do anything wrong.”

 

A shiver sends it way down Steve’s spine upon hearing a slightly rough voice answer. He can’t help but imagine in what other situations that beautiful, demanding voice could be used.

 

He blames it on his lack of sleep.

 

Weirdly interested in this conversation, Steve stops just shy of the street corner, out of sight, feeling like a total creep doing so.

 

“I am taking you to the station, there you hear your charges and if you’re lucky someone will come and bail your ass out of jail.”

 

“You can’t just take me because you decided you don’t like my face. Which frankly, how can you not like my face. But I really want to know what I did wrong. Considering all I have done is sitting in a public area, massaging my feet.”

 

“I have the authority to take you to the station and I don’t need to justify myself to a delinquent as yourself.” The other, probably a cop, answered.

 

Steve frowned. That is not how it works.

 

A disbelieving snort sounds. “Delinquent? I’m head sustainable innovation at Stark Industries. And I still don’t know what I did wrong.”

 

“You listen very carefully, little shit.”

 

Oh no

 

Steve rounds the corner just in time to see a cop grab a handful of a man’s hair and yank the guy forward. The man curses and struggles to get free.

 

Steve grabs his badge and clears his throat. “Is there a problem here, sir?”

 

“And who are you?”

 

“Special Agent Rogers, FBI. Do I need to call in a case of police violence?”

 

The cop sneers, though he seems to have lost his confidence.

 

“Just taking this scumbag into custody.”

 

A scoff, suspiciously sounding like a laugh, comes from the longhaired stranger.

 

“What could my friend possibly have done to deserve this kind of punishment?”

 

“I sat down in front of the Brooklyn Library entrance and refused to move for an hour, ‘cause my feet were hurting.”

 

“And how exactly were you gonna charge him for that?” Steve asks the cop, genuinely interested, because it’s not in any way against the law to sit down in a public place.

 

The cop falters and releases his grip on the guy’s hair. 

 

It’s just then that Steve sees the blood on the, shit, really attractive guy’s face.

 

Long brown hair, jawline and cheekbones sculpted by the gods, the most beautiful, pale eyes Steve has ever seen, and, a bloody nose. The guy looks like he fell down from the Olympus and hit his nose on the way down. 

 

Now Steve is supremely pissed. He doesn’t like bullies, and this cop clearly is one.

 

His voice takes on a dangerous tone. “I suggest you step away from him now, step in your car and drive away before I take you to the bureau.”

 

He tries to ignore how the fallen angel shivers upon hearing his voice.

 

Steve stares down the cop and the man pales. He scrambles into his car.

 

Steve tries to ignore how a pair of hot eyes rank along his body.

 

Once the patrol car is out of sight, he turns to the man standing next to him.

 

“Hey, you alright? I’m Steve Rogers.”

 

The guy smirks. “Guess I am now, Stevie. Name’s James Buchanan Barnes. But you can call me Bucky.”

 

Bucky winks and grimaces. “Fuck”

 

Steve bats his hand away from his nose. “Here, let me check if it’s broken.”

 

He checks Bucky’s nose and tries to ignore the flush he feels creeping up from his collar.

 

“You’re lucky, it’s not broken. If you don’t cool it quickly, it might swell though. You need a bag of peas.”

 

A startling laugh sounds. “Well that’s certainly a first.”

 

Steve raises his eyebrows. “What is?”

 

“No one has ever tried to get me in their bed with the promise of a bag of peas.”

 

Steve blushes. “Not what I meant, just want you to take care of that. But if it’s working…”

 

He has no idea where that came from, but judging by the look Bucky throws him, it is indeed working.

 

“Lead the way, Stevie.”


End file.
